Computer networks are exposed to a variety of different attacks that expose vulnerabilities of computer systems in order to compromise their security. Advanced security threats may be designed to quietly infiltrate targeted hosts and perform tasks in a stealth mode with minimal exposure to detection systems. Security systems are challenged with defending against these threats because their security technologies may not provide visibility necessary to quickly detect and eliminate threats before damage can be done.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.